Retail stores use numerous types of theft deterrent security devices and security systems to discourage shoplifters. Many of these security systems use an alarm module or other security device that is attached to an item of merchandise to be protected. When the integrity of the security system or the item of merchandise protected thereby is compromised in any manner, such as by cutting a cable that attaches the item of merchandise to the alarm module, by removing the merchandise from the alarm module, by removing the alarm module from a fixture or support, or by interrupting a sense loop monitoring one or more sensors, the alarm module causes an audible alarm to be sounded to alert store personnel of a potential theft. The alarm module, as well as the item of merchandise protected thereby, may also contain various electronic article surveillance (EAS) devices that sound an alarm upon passing through a security gate.
These alarm modules or other security devices that are attached to the item of merchandise usually have some type of key, either mechanical, electrical or magnetic, which is used to arm and disarm the alarm associated with the alarm module, and in certain instances, to unlock or remove the item of merchandise from the alarm module to allow the merchandise to be taken to a cashier for purchase or to be taken from the checkout counter after purchase. A known problem with such security systems is that the keys may be stolen from the retail store and used at the same store or at another store using the same type of alarm module or other security device, to enable a shoplifter to disarm the alarm module or to unlock the security device from the merchandise. Keys may also be stolen by a dishonest employee and used by the employee in an unauthorized manner or passed to a shoplifter for use at the same store or at another store having the same type of alarm module or security device controlled by the key. It is extremely difficult to prevent the theft of security system keys by shoplifters or dishonest employees within a retail store due to the large number of keys that must be made available to store personnel in various departments of the store to facilitate use of the numerous alarm modules and other security devices needed to protect the valuable items of merchandise on display in the retail store.
Thus, the need exists for an improved security system and method including an alarm module or other security device for protecting an item of merchandise attached to the alarm module or other security device for display in a retail store. There exists a further and more particular need for a security system and method including a programmable key that is configured to prevent a shoplifter or dishonest store employee from using a key stolen from a retail store to disarm or unlock an alarm module or other security device at the same store or at another store that utilizes the same type of alarm module or other security device.